


Midnight

by NomDePlumLoki



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cute, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, bed sharing, geralt gives in, jaskier won't shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomDePlumLoki/pseuds/NomDePlumLoki
Summary: Midnight is a dangerous hour. The Witcher has worked late into the night many times, dealing with the monstrous creatures he dispatches, but he never dreaded the hour until he met the bard.Midnight is when Jaskier comes to bed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 199





	Midnight

“Shift over,” Jaskier said, accompanying his command with a playful shove in the small of Geralt’s back.

Geralt groaned and wriggled himself across the bed wondering why inns never catered for travelling companions. There was always only one bed…

“I thought you were looking for another bed tonight,” he grumbled.

“It’s a rare occurrence, but I do fail to find bed mates occasionally.” Jaskier lay down beside him and pulled the covers over himself until he had all of his share and some of Geralt’s too. “Besides, I thought you’d come here looking for a whore.”

“I changed my mind.”

“I’m not surprised with the prices here. Not that I ever pay, so what would I know about the price of a fuck? Still, I understand this is an expensive bawdy house.”

It was expensive there and they’d paid Jaskier a good amount to perform on top of his tips, plus the usual night’s bed and board. The sheets were clean which said a lot about the quality of the place.

Geralt paused and debated whether or not it was worth responding to Jaskier. He wanted to sleep but he hadn’t passed two words with anyone all night and Jaskier was always chatty, even at inappropriate times like this. Geralt was hungry for human contact, it was true.

“There’s nothing to kill around here,” he said, rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. “My purse is full enough but you already got me the bed and the meal.”

“Am I to provide you a lover too?” Jaskier quipped, quickly adding, “No, don’t answer that. Don’t get my hopes up.”

If he meant himself or a whore it didn’t matter. Geralt couldn’t respond to that. He never let the conversation go in that direction, not with Jaskier.

After a moment’s silence Jaskier propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Geralt in the dark.

“I suppose we could share a woman. I mean, we’re already sharing a bed and you don’t do men so…”

They could share a woman. They could share a man.

“A whore’s a whore, male or female. They’re all capable enough.”

“Really?” Jaskier choked. “Well I have learnt something new about you tonight. Only took a decade too. I could ask if they’ve got one of the men free.”

“It’s midnight, you’re not bringing a whore into the room now. Can I sleep?”

“Of course, sorry, you’re right, it is late.”

Silence. Geralt closed his eyes and tried not to think about what Jaskier would look like with an eager lover between his legs. Male or female, they both had mouths and surely it would go that way. Mouths are cheaper than arses or cunts after all.

Then, “I just have one question.” Jaskier hadn’t even moved. He was still staring down at Geralt.

“At midnight?”

“No, it’s not important.”

“Goodnight then.”

“But I do wonder.” Another pause. “Aren’t you going to ask me what?”

“You’re the nosey bastard, not me.” 

“Well, you tell me you bed men and then expect me to not have any questions and just go to sleep next to you. I’m curious, that’s all.”

Geralt opened his eyes and sat up. Jaskier was right, this needed to be dealt with. “I won’t rob you of your innocence if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

“No?” Jaskier almost sounded disappointed and Geralt definitely didn’t want to deal with that.

“I’ve managed to avoid it the other hundred nights we’ve shared a bed, haven’t I? Now, can we please go to sleep?”

“Yes.”

Geralt lay back down, using the opportunity to reclaim a little of the covers he lost when Jaskier got into the bed. He rolled so his back was to Jaskier, signalling the conversation was over.

Jaskier lay down too and for a moment there was blissful silence. If Jaskier had wanted to discuss anything but this Geralt would have indulged him and been secretly grateful for the company. As it was, he’d just created a problem for himself and he’d deal with it in the morning.

“It’s just I don’t understand why you’ve never responded to me.”

Geralt audibly groaned, manners be damned. “In what way?”

“Well, I’ve been flirting with you shamelessly since we met and you ignore me.”

“I don’t ignore you.” He could be ignoring Jaskier now and he’s not.

“You don’t encourage me either. I’d given up on you.”

No he hadn’t. Geralt still noticed the comments and the looks even after ten years of friendship. He did ignore _them_. Jaskier was companionship when he needed it, but he came with temptations Geralt wasn’t prepared to give in to.

“Can we talk about this in the morning?” he asked with a sigh.

“But it’s awkward now so we may as well talk about it. You owe me that as your best friend.”

“We’re not friends.”

“That’s what you always say and yet here we are sharing this bed. I was your friend earlier tonight too when the innkeep fed us. I’m your friend when it’s convenient.”

“So why ruin it for a quick fuck?” Geralt hadn’t meant to say that, let alone for it to come out so quickly or so harshly. “Jaskier, I’m sorry—"

“You’d prefer a slow one?” Jaskier asked. “Look. I know you like sex or you wouldn’t spend good coin on it. So tell me why you’d rather throw money away than have an arrangement with me.”

An _arrangement_. It wasn’t like Geralt hadn’t considered it. In the early days he tried to avoid Jaskier because he considered it a bit too much and it had taken time to become easy with Jaskier and easy with the idea that he could withstand the temptation. At first it got harder every time, but eventually it became second nature to live off stolen looks and fleeting thoughts of happiness. A part of him even enjoyed the thoughts, because he knew he could flirt back with Jaskier and it wouldn’t be met with revulsion. He just couldn’t allow himself to do it.

“Have you considered I might not fancy you?” he asked.

“Preposterous! If you like men you’ll like me.”

Geralt couldn’t have expected any other answer from Jaskier. “You are ridiculous,” he muttered.

“I’m re-evaluating all the times you’ve looked at my cock when I’m bathing.”

He had stolen the odd look but he didn’t think Jaskier had noticed. “Can we please just go to sleep now?” Geralt growled, feeling the skin of his face flush hot.

Jaskier was silent a moment, then he said, “All right.”

For the next ten minutes Jaskier shifted about the bed, sighing and huffing and generally being a nuisance, but he didn’t say a word to Geralt. Geralt wished he’d lied and pretended he had no interest in men, but he wasn’t the lying type and with anyone but Jaskier it wouldn’t have prompted such a response.

Of course it was Jaskier, who Geralt knew better than any man alive, and he’d still told him the truth.

After a while Jaskier said, “You can’t sleep?”

“Not with you talking.”

“I wasn’t talking.”

“Jaskier.”

“All right. Look, just tell me honestly what’s wrong with me.” He sounded so wounded.

Geralt sighed. “There’s nothing wrong with you. I just don’t have relationships.”

“Oh. Well, I was expecting a fuck, not a relationship.” Jaskier chuckled softly. “You do like me, don’t you?

“Fuck off.”

“No further proof needed. The way you growled that I can tell there’s a chink in your armour.”

“Shut up. I’m not going to sit up all night while you play with me.”

But Geralt didn’t leave the bed.

Jaskier rolled over and placed a hand on Geralt’s shoulder. “You could lay back if that’s more comfortable.”

“Jaskier!”

“What? I’m just offering.” He withdrew his hand but replaced it a moment later, squeezing Geralt’s shoulder gently. “It doesn’t have to be a relationship,” he said softly. “One kiss. Give it a try.”

He would have given it a try years ago if he intended to actually see this through. It wouldn’t be good for either of them and Jaskier ought to know that.

“If I kiss you, I won’t put up with you kissing anyone else afterward.” 

Jaskier’s hand gripped him a little tighter. “Who says I’ll want to kiss anyone else after I’ve kissed you?”

“You will. I can’t give you what you want. I just can’t.”

“You’ve given me a decade of companionship already and I fully expect a decade more whether or not you kiss me. You might as well.”

Jaskier pulled gently and Geralt rolled onto his back. Their eyes met in the dark, Jaskier’s shining in the moonlight.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” He leant over Geralt and placed the softest, sweetest kiss on his lips. “There,” he whispered. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?

“No. That was far too easy.”

“Easy enough to kiss me again?”

Jaskier leant back over but this time when he kissed Geralt his tongue demanded entrance and his hand roamed down to Geralt’s chest as he pressed his body against his side.

When Jaskier finally pulled back, Geralt said, “I’m not going to get any sleep tonight, am I?”

“You don’t sound like you mind that too much now.”

Geralt didn’t mind at all.


End file.
